


Christmas Gifts

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Pets, Sehlet, jack russell terrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is trying to get Spock to say what he wants for Christmas, and Spock is being difficult (according to McCoy).
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Gifts

“You do not need to get me anything for Christmas, Leonard. You are gift enough for me,” Spock said diplomatically and with a great deal of satisfaction which was rightly reflected on his face.

“But I want to do something special for you to commemorate the season, and I don’t mean lathering myself up in sandalwood body lotion and tying a big red bow around my naked middle. I want to do something for you that has some thought behind it.”

"It sounds like that suggestion has a lot of thought behind it," Spock noted. "I know that my interest has been somewhat piqued by your idea."

"I want to get something for you that has nothing to do with our activities in the bedroom."

"Leonard, everything we do revolves around our time spent in the bedroom. If I am not physically with you, I assure you that thoughts of you are always at the back of my mind. You consume me, in more ways than one."

"There! That can be your gift to me! Now what can I do for you?"

"Submit?" Spock asked, hoping that would be enough for McCoy. It certainly would be for him. In fact the idea was warming more than the cockles of his heart quite nicely at the moment.

But of course it wasn't enough for McCoy.

"Keep that up and I really will show up in your bed all greased up with that gaudy red bow tied around my naked middle!" McCoy snapped.

Spock grabbed out in desperation. “How about if you spray paint my name on that big red bow so that I will know that you are mine?”

“Darlin,’ if you don’t know that by now--” McCoy started with a wise look on his face and a spark of fire in his eyes.

“I was just trying to help you, Leonard.”

“I know. And while we’re on the subject, what do you REALLY want for Christmas?”

“A big red bow with your name spray painted on it!” Spock replied, hoping that would put an end to their discussion. He should have known better for McCoy was far from being appeased.

“Now you know I need more of a hint than that. What would gladden your heart when you open my present and make you think of me whenever you see it during the coming year?”

“A big red bow with your name spray painted on it?” His voice really sounded hopeful this time. And desperate. And apparently something else to McCoy.

“Now you’re getting nasty. I don't need any snide remarks like that. I'm just trying to do something nice for you.”

“Leonard, I mean no disrespect. And I know you are sincerely trying to be sweet to me. But we are losing the meaning of the season by worrying ourselves about what we will get each other as a gift.”

“I know. It seems though, that worrying about getting the perfect gift has become as much a part of the Christmas tradition as decorating trees and singing carols. A big part." He thought a moment. "But I'm giving you fair warning right now. If you don’t leave any good hints, I’ll get you a pet puppy. A Jack Russell Terrier. The little bastard will be a real holy terror. All bark and nervous energy.”

Spock was ready with a comeback. “And I will get you a pet sehlat.”

“Just what every starship needs," McCoy muttered. "A Vulcan carnivore and a hyperactive yapper. Should be fun while we're trying to get them toilet trained, too, what with them trying to cover each other's scent. They’d have a helluva good time together, draining their bladders and pissing their way through the Enterprise. They'd be buddies for each other, though.”

But once again, Spock was ready. “Until the sehlat eats the puppy.”

“Well, we’d better scratch that idea then. My nurses would’ve adopted the puppy at first sight and would have a group bawling fit when the puppy becomes the sehlat’s lunch. Can’t have sickbay overrun with grieving nurses.”

“And one distraught doctor?” Spock nudged gently, full well knowing the tender heart that McCoy tried to hide. He'd be the first one taken in by the charm of the Jack Russell.

“For the emotional sake of the crew, we'd better forget the pets then," McCoy decided. "I need to warn you of something, though. You're running the risk that the only gift you will be getting from me really will be just a big red bow with my name spray-painted on it.”

“I know, and that is all that you may be receiving, also,” Spock answered. Then he thought smugly of the silver ID bracelet on a chunky chain somewhere in transit with their names entwined on one side and the words ‘Ashayam’ and ‘Forever’ on the other. McCoy would love it. And would probably get all sentimental and teary-eyed about it, too.

Spock also made a note to prepare a second box which would contain a big red bow with their names spray-painted on it. It would make a great gag gift, but would be guaranteed to melt McCoy’s heart. Spock could just see McCoy fingering the red bow and trying to keep the tears from running down his face. It would be so sweet to take McCoy into his arms and give him the reassurance of his undying love. And McCoy would look so fetching later on wearing nothing but the red bow tied around his naked waist that Spock would know that bow was really his present.

And the holidays would be spent together, happy in their love for each other. But McCoy would have many memories come to remind him of lost loves and times gone forever. And he would shed many tears of melancholy, but joy for the life he had now would be mixed in, too. And Spock would hold him and reassure him and let him know that his life would never be lonely again. And fresh tears would run because McCoy was so happy and contended, and Spock would make certain that McCoy would never experience anything different than Spock's love that surrounded him now and always like an enveloping shield.

Yes, Spock would make this Christmas extra special for McCoy because McCoy deserved all the happiness he could get. Besides, Spock loved to see that warm glow in McCoy's eyes when he was pleased. That gave Spock a warm glow, also.

McCoy was so sentimental. Good thing that he wasn’t, too, Spock decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
